


Przylepy

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pójdę za to do piekła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenowanie niektórych piłkarzy Barcelony może być naprawdę trudne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przylepy

Pracowanie z profesjonalistami, którzy niejednokrotnie mają na swoim koncie największe sukcesy klubowe i narodowe jest najlepszym, co może przytrafić się trenerowi. Tacy piłkarze byli idealni do trenowania – poważni, zdyscyplinowani i uzdolnieni. Treningi z nimi to prawdziwa przyjemność. O ile trenowani zawodnicy nie pałali do siebie uczuciem. To komplikowało sprawę.

Nigdy nie mógł narzekać na Gerarda i Leo. Wychowani w La Masi znali bardzo dobrze dyscyplinę, jaka panowała na treningach Barcelony. Mimo to doprowadzali go niekiedy do szału, gdy trafiał się dzień, gdy nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać nawet na chwilę.

Zdarzało się, że co jakiś czas ta dwójka była w niezwykle dobrym humorze. Przyjeżdżali na trening razem, gadali przez całą drogę do szatni i w szatni, a potem w drodze na boisko. Gerard zawsze trzymał rękę na ramieniu Leo za każdym razem, gdy mu coś opowiadał, a Leo wtedy przestawał zwracać uwagę na wszystko dookoła, nawet swoją ukochaną piłkę. Podczas gry w dziadka zawsze stali obok siebie, a gdy któryś kończył w kręgu, drugi robił wszystko, by do niego dołączyć.

Tolerował ich zachowanie, przynajmniej dopóki nie kolidowało to z programem treningowym. Zazwyczaj jego cierpliwość kończyła się po pięciu minutach, ale dzisiaj stało się to już po trzech.

Bardzo pomocne w treningu były ćwiczenia w parach, kiedy bardziej ofensywni zawodnicy stawali naprzeciw defensywnych i próbowali przejść przez nich z piłką, ci drudzy zaś starali się ją odebrać. To był dobry sposób na rywalizację i poprawienie umiejętności. Niestety dzisiaj nic nie szło tak, jak trzeba. Leo oczywiście wybrał Gerarda jako swojego przeciwnika i nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że mieli jeden z tych swoich „przylepnych” dni. Gerard zamiast odbierać piłkę nogami tak jak powinien, po prostu łapał Leo w mocnym uścisku, gdy ten próbował go okiwać. Nie robili kompletnie nic produktywnego, po prostu się wydurniali i śmiali, rozpraszając tym samym resztę drużyny, która przestawała trenować, by popatrzeć co robią i pośmiać się razem z nimi. A to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego, zwłaszcza gdy do zabawy chcieli dołączyć Neymar i Dani.

\- Gerard, do jasnej cholery, zostaw Leo i wynoś się trenować z Andresem! – krzyknął na nich, by zakończyć wreszcie tę farsę. Nie miał nic przeciwko zabawie na treningach, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. – A ty Leo zasuwaj do Thomasa. Już!

Wykonali jego polecenie bardzo niechętnie. Na odchodne Gerard jeszcze raz uściskał śmiejącego się Leo i wycałował jego szyję.

\- Gerard!

\- Już, już! – odkrzyknął i ruszył w końcu w stronę Andresa.

Luisito powiedział mu coś po drodze, coś zabawnego, bo cała drużyna roześmiała się jak na zawołanie. Nikomu nie przeszkadzały wygłupy Gerarda i Leo, nawet nowym zawodnikom. Arda chyba śmiał się z nich wszystkich najgłośniej, on i Aleix pewnie nigdy nie widzieli czegoś takiego.

Sytuacja się uspokoiła, choć nie umknęło jego uwadze, że przez resztę treningu Gerard i Leo wyszukiwali się wzrokiem i uśmiechali się do siebie, albo kopali w swoją stronę piłki, próbując się trafić. Gdy mieli okazję znowu pobiegać obok siebie, korzystali z niej jak najlepiej mogli. Na szczęście obeszło się bez prób złapania siebie nawzajem.

Trening dobiegł końca, a tych dwóch znów się do siebie przykleiło. Gerard objął Leo ramieniem i opowiadał coś jemu, reszcie drużyny oraz członkom sztabu, którzy szli na około nich. Po raz kolejny nie słyszał, o czym była historyjka czy żart, ale i tak się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył jak wszyscy się roześmiali.

Wszyscy powoli rozjeżdżali się do domów, by przygotować się na jutrzejszy mecz. Wsiadając na swój rower znów zauważył Gerarda i Leo. Szli razem do aut, praktycznie przyklejeni do siebie ramionami. Zauważyli go i pomachali mu na pożegnanie. Odmachał im, ale zanim wsiedli do samochodu, krzyknął jeszcze:

\- Jeśli zobaczę że robicie takie rzeczy na meczu to wam nogi z dupy powyrywam!

Nie zrobili. Zagrali jak na profesjonalistów przystało. A jeśli podczas celebracji gola Gerard nieco dłużej niż pozostali przytulał Leo, to nikt tego nie zauważył poza nim. Był mistrzem w wychwytywaniu takich szczegółów, musiał być. Inaczej ta dwójka zrujnowałaby mu każdy trening.


End file.
